


RAPID FIRE

by Cadiane



Category: Shubh mangal zyada saavdhan
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadiane/pseuds/Cadiane
Summary: Hi! This is my first ever fic in this fandom. Comments appreciated. Jeetu and Ayushmann have all my heart. This is just a figment of my imagination, it has nothing to do with them and their personal lives. I truly respect that.
Relationships: Ayushmann Khurrana/Jitendra Kumar, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	RAPID FIRE

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been watching some of their interviews and whenever Jeetu says SRK’s name as some one he would choose as his partner, I feel Ayushmann is a bit jealous. Now this is in my head and not necessarily needs to be true. I just love them. Hope you guys enjoy this.

Ayushmann plays with his phone while he readies himself for the upcoming interview. The promotions of SMZS, a film he is extremely proud of has started and he is excited for himself but nervous for Jitendra as it is his first interview ever for a big media company.  
Jitendra aka Jeetu on the other hand is a mess on his own.

“Jeetu mere bhai kuch bhi pehn le, log looks se zyada teri personality mein interested hongay”

Jeetu, with his signature soul piercing eyes glares at his manager.

“Nahi bhai risk nahi lena mene, aur Ayushmann Khurrana ke saath beitho ga. Koi joke nahi hai”

His manager rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time and throws a dark navy blue t-shirt towards “Dark colour makes everyone look sexy”  
Jeetu looks at the shirt inquisitively and goes in the try room to try it on.  
His manager was right, he does look good while wearing a navy blue shirt and a black denim.  
“What would be Ayushmann wearing”  
He wonders.

He comes out and his manager heaves a sigh of relief.  
“So, u ready?” he asks  
“More than ready”, he smiles and winks at the same time. His prominent canines making his smile sexy and adorable at the same time.

Ayushmann looks in the mirror one last time. He has promoted so many films that he rarely dresses up for an interview now.  
He steps out to find all of his co stars from the film looking their best and fresh. Well, not all costars.

“Jeetu kahan hai?” He asks Gajraj Rao.  
“Aya nahi abhi tak” he answers.  
“Aya nahi ya dekha nahi apne”, Ayushmann is a bit confused because he knows Jeetu is a very punctual guy.

“Lo agaya” Maanvi exclaims

Ayushmann turns his head to look at him and his breath hitches. Till now he has only seen him in oversized hoodies but this new look? It... it...really suits him, he ponders.

“Oye hero”, Neena mam says.  
“Neena mam ap bhi”, Jeetu blushes.  
“Arrey itne ache lag rahe ho” Maanvi says  
“Koshish ki hai ache lagne ki” he downplays  
“Buhat ache lag rahe ho Jeetu, bilkul hero material”, Ayushmann looks at him intently and smiles. His smile causing his eyes to close, Jeetu finds it funny yet adorable.

“Interview ke liye chalein” Gajraj sir being the most responsible reminds them of a pending interview.

The team steps in the room where the interview was to be conducted. Ayushmann looks relaxed, while Jeetu can’t stop fidgeting.  
“Relax yaar” Ayush places a relaxing hand on his shoulder.  
“Kha nahi jayein gay tumhe”, he laughs.  
Jeetu joins but his laugh also mimics his anxiety.  
“Pehla interview haina aisa is liye”  
“I know” Ayush reassures him.

Shahryar Khan, the CEO of the media company and their interviewer steps in and is greeted by them.  
“Shahryar bhai, hope ke ache sawaal hi likhe honge apne. Is film ka topics zara different aur sensitive haina” Ayush tries to put across his point.  
“Yes sir don’t worry, I have an amazing interview planned”. 

Jeetu is surprised at Ayushmann’s love for his films. Not only is he a good actor but he really cares for his films and their content. He could learn so much from him, he thinks to himself.  
The interview goes well. He asks equal questions to both the lead actors which makes Jeetu comfortable.  
“Now the fun part”, Shahryar announces.  
“Rapid Fire”  
“So Jeetu you have to be rapid and your answers should be fire” Shahryar makes a poor attempt at explaining the game to him.  
“Arey bhai, yeh IIT se hai halka mat lo isko” Ayush looks at Jeetu and gives him the most adorable smile.  
Why Ayush feels so proud of Jeetu’s educational background? He has no clue. Not that he had any hand in him getting into that institute.

“So Ayushmann, apse shuru kartein hai”  
“Chalo ji”  
“SMZS ya SMS, a film closer to your heart?”  
“SMZS”, Ayush says firmly. Jeetu smiles.  
“Vicky Donor ya Article 15”  
“Article 15”  
“If you were hypothetically gay, which male star would you marry?”  
“Marry? Yeh to buhat hogaya, I guess I will date Ranveer Singh” he looks at Jeetu, who is smilIng whilst looking down.  
“Ranveer? Why?”  
“He is very affectionate, buhat pyar hai hum dono mein”  
“Haan I remember apne unko kaha tha ke you wish you had casted him in SMZS instead of Jeetu”  
Jeetu is still looking down, Ayush doesn’t dare to look at him clearly embarrassed at his stupid statement.  
“Arey sir kyun phut daal rahe ho, woh maine aisi hi bol dia tha. Yeh role Jeetu ka hai aur Jeetu ke liye hi bana tha”.  
“So is he a good choice then?” interviewer looks at him quizzically.  
“Perfect choice” Ayush looks at Jeetu who was already looking at him, his eyes brighten at his name’s mention and he smiles like a sap. It was so easy to make him happy, he is so naive, Ayush thinks to himself. He suddenly feels protective towards him.

The interviewer turns to Jeetu.  
“Jeetu aap kis ko choose karte? As in male partner”  
Jeetu looks at Ayushmann and then the interviewer.  
“Shah Rukh Khan”

Ayush feels a bit hurt, he smiles but his face tells a different story.  
“Fuck you”, he whispers.  
Jeetu, surprised at Ayush reaction leans into him.  
“Mujhe laga mera naam lega”  
“Woh kyun?”, the interviewer asks  
“Pata nahi bas laga mujhe”. He had no answer.  
The interview got over with Ayush discovering many things about Jeetu, like his crush, that he wanted to be an astronaut, the things he likes in girls, his favourite colour (Mustard) which kinda surprised him.  
The answer which really stuck with him was “SRK”  
“So SRK? Buhat pasand hai tujhe”  
“Pasand? Pyar karta hon unse”

Can he stop, we get it Jeetu, Ayush thinks.

“You look like him too” Maanvi giggles.  
He does. Ayushmann thinks.  
His friend/manager comes running towards him.  
“Jeetu yar lagta tera har sapna aaj  
bura hoga. Saath wale kamre mein pata hai kon hai?”  
“Kon?”  
“SRK”  
“Na kar” Jeetu couldn’t contain his excitement.  
“Arey Simran, tera Raj agaya”, Gajraj sir tell him.  
They all laugh while Ayushmann only manages to smile. He feels a bit jealous.  
“Chalo miltein unse”, Neena mam says.  
“Kya zarurat hai?” Ayush replies fast.  
“I mean busy honge woh”  
“Arey Ayushmann tum toh bare star hona unse milte rehte ho lekin hum logon ke liye toh yeh kisi miracle se kam nahi that he is the same building as we are in”  
Maanvi says.  
“Haan chalo, before he leaves” Neena mam says.  
They all go to the room where SRK is shooting.  
SRK’s manager being an Ayushmann’s fan runs to him. She greets him and the team.  
“Sir will be free in 5 mins”  
“Haan we will wait”  
Ayushmann steps back and tries to look at Jeetu who is on some other tangent. His eyes are sparkling with wonder and love and he is smiling from ear to ear. He feels a bit hurt, unable to process his feelings to Jeetu’s reaction.

“Arey Ayushmann, tum yahan” SRK smiles his dimples making him look charming as hell.  
“Hi...Sir my team...”  
“Gajraj sir aur Neena mam loved you guys in Badhai Ho” SRK greets them.  
Maanvi steps forward to greet him and introduces himself.  
SRK kisses her hand and greets her.

Now it is Jeetu’s turn who seems to have forgotten that their is a world beyond this room.  
His eyes transfixed on SRK and his smile making his jaws hurt.  
“Arey Jeetu” SRK takes his name making both Jeetu and Ayush jump at his name’s mention for different reasons.  
“Sir you know him?”, Ayush steps forward to ask him.  
“Arey I love watching his work on TVF, yaar kya actor hai tu, meri kya solid nakal utarta hai tu”  
He takes Jeetu in a bear hug.  
Ayush feels so proud of him but at the same time feels a little jealous of their interaction.  
“Can’t wait to see your movie guys, best of luck” SRK says  
“Thanks” they all say in unison.  
“I will have to leave guys so meet you some other time. Bye”  
With this he leaves. His perfume’s aroma still in the room.

“Jeetu OYE HUYE Raj ko tou pata hai tera”  
“Maanvi, Jeetu ka Raj to mein ho” he didn’t want this to come out but it did. Shit  
They all look at him.  
“Film mein” he tries to clear and lets out a nervous chuckle.

Jeetu, being the silent charmer he is just looks at him with a confused expression.  
While they are at it, Ayush’s manager takes them to another room for a new interview.  
This time the interviewer has serious questions, the interview goes smooth until the interviewer chimes in.

“So Jeetu SRK ke buhat bare fan hai kya aap? I saw you while you guys were meeting him. Aap ki tou lagta hai poori dunya aap ke saamne ho”

Ayushmann eyes the interview and blurts out.

“Jeetu aisa hi hai, hum jab pehle baar mile the tab he had the same look. Naya hai toh star struck sa hojata hai, kyun be sahi kaha na? He looks at Jeetu feeling proud of himself that he knows him inside out.  
“Haan sahi kaha, apse mil ke bhi starstruck hogaya tha lekin SRK sir is love”  
“Yeah he so is” the interviewer remarks.  
Ayush feels bad at himself, a bit conflicted about his feelings, after all he has been an ardent SRK fan himself.

Next up is this fun interview by this bubbly radio jockey.  
He tries to dig into their personal life, cracks jokes and make the interview very lively. 

“So boys hum ne aap ki kiss to dekh li, lekin agar kisi aur male actor ko kiss karne ka mauka mile toh who would you choose?”  
“Ranveer for me and SRK for Jeetu”  
Ayush says while giving intense heart eyes to him.  
“Jeetu aap koi aaj ki generation ka actor choose karo na?” the interviewer digs further.  
“Hmm...Ranbir then” Jeetu looks at Ayush, who looks aways.

The interviews for today get over. Both the boys go out for a walk to relax themselves.  
“How was your day?” Ayushmann asks Jeetu.  
“Great and thanks for being the most amazing and supportive co star,” he really means it.  
“Haan lekin tu mujhe choose kabhi nahi krta apne answers mein, it is always SRK”  
Jeetu looks at him surprised.  
“Kese answers?”  
“Like secret crush and stuff wale”  
He lets out a soft chuckle.  
“Ap ko bura laga?” he asks earnestly.  
“Haha nahi nahi, teri zindagi, teri marzi”  
“Sorry” he manages to say out aloud.  
“Arey nahi, I am being a bit stupid, chalo kal milte hain” Ayush says and dials his manager’s number so that they can leave.  
Jeetu contemplates saying that one line he has been wanting to say for the whole day but he is unable too. Finally after mustering up some courage and before Ayush leaves, he blurts out.  
“Wese aap bhi hamesha Ranveer ko hi choose karte ho” he shrugs like a pro.  
Ayush stares at him, gives him a weak smile and leaves.

The next days arrives rather quickly than Ayush wanted to. He pairs a green neon jacket with pink Adidas shoes, looking like some funky ice cream.

On the other hand, Jeetu pairs a mustard T shirt with brown trousers, looking fresh as ever.  
The both meet in the hallway before going for the media interactions.  
“He does look good in mustard” Ayush thinks to himself.

They get seated for another interview, play along and answer their questions honestly.  
“So rapid fire time” the interviewer announces. Ayush rolls his eyes with his inner self echoing his thoughts.  
“Kuch naya bhi kabhi soch kar aya karo” he silently mutters to himself.

The rapid fire is fun but then that burning question is asked again.  
“Ayushmann, if you were gay, who would you choose to be your partner”  
He tries to come up with an answer but the interviewer stops him.  
“Options are Kartik, Ranveer ya Vicky”  
Oh there are options too.  
He thinks for a while, meanwhile Jeetu looks at him, as if he is mentally preparing himself for “Ranveer’s” name to be taken.  
“Ik naam toh apne daala hi nahi, sab se important nam”  
“Kon sa?”, the interviewer and Jeetu say in unison.

Ayush looks at Jeetu and wiggles his bushy eyebrows at him.  
“Sab se important and my one and only choice... Jitendra Kumar”, he gives Jeetu a shy smile.

Jeetu is surprised, he can’t actually believe Ayush gave two thoughts about his yesterday’s stupidity.  
“thank you”, he mutters softly.  
“Arey yeh kya?” the interviewer seems annoyed.  
“Inse acha koi option hota toh film mein hota na” Ayush seems firm.

The interviewer sighs  
“Jeetu, same question to you and your options are...”  
“Ayushmann”  
Now it is Ayush turn to look at him, he feels elated at his answer.  
“Arey ap log bhi na” the interviewer is annoyed  
“Arey hum log perfect hain ik dosre ke liye Shrishti”  
“Tum nahi samjho gi, Shrishti” Jeetu ends the sentence.  
Both look at each and laugh, no wonder they were destined to be Kartik and Aman.


End file.
